Running Away from the Team
by TheatreGeekAnimeFreak
Summary: Robin is feed up with Bats, so he decides to go to Jump City. All he wants it is get out of Bats' shadown. On the other hand, Wally is desperate to get his best friend back. He is driving the Team nuts over Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N's Hello, First of all I would like to thank you in advanced for clicking on this story :)The Teen Titans aren't in this chapter next one, I promise. I always looking for feedback so please do comment below. I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Robin's POV:

I looked at the cave for the last time. I didn't want to leave, I was going to miss everyone. Mostly Wally and Zee, but if I didn't Bats was going to take my identity away. My cape, my gloves, my utility belt, they were everything to me. I had to move away. I had to get out of Gotham out of the hair of the Justice League. Where Bats couldn't find me, but where could I go? That question wondered in my head. I would head west. I would head to Jump City! It would be better than being bossed around by Bats every day. Everyone was telling me to grow up by stop saying aster, whelmed, and traught. Maybe I did need to grow up, but not by changing my personality. I will start my own team. I was going to lead them better than Aqualad. I was born to lead and that's what I'm going to do. All I had with a costume my back and a few bucks. How could I support myself? I've always lived off of Bats' wealth. How could I get to Jump City now? Maybe M'gann can help me or I could take the Bio ship for a little ride. No one would notice it's only an hour. Then I could have it return home by itself. I smiled. Let's start hacking. I first started by locating Bats. He couldn't be in the cave, or I was dead. I was hoping no one was in the there, but Connor, Megan, and Zee. Hacking the cave's computer was easy, I was in luck Bats was no where in sight. Only Megan and Connor were in the cave. This was perfect, I could easily find M'gann and us the bio ship without anyone noticing. I could just tell her, I was taking it out for a practice drive. I entered the cave in the front door.

Recognized Robin B01

As I walked into the cave, I looked around for M'gann to ask her for the bio ship. I was hoping with all my heart not to run into Wally, who loved to pop in at time to time. However I couldn't find anyone anywhere. I needed Miss. M to activate the bio ship. Without looking I backup into someone.

"Sorry." I muttered, to my surprise I walked into Bats. I uncomfortably laughed. "Hey, Bats... What are you doing to here I thought you were in the Bat cave." I smiled. "It's not what it looks like! I promise!" I held my hands up to defend me, just in case he got mad.

"What do you mean?" Bats turned into Miss. M. She morphed back to normal. She had that death stare right at me. "What do you mean?" She repeated herself. I shrugged.

"Inside joke?" I suggested. However that made everything worst, because now Miss. Martian wanted to know what was going on. I sighed. "Okay, what happened is that Wally and I put a bunch of bugs in the Bat cave and I thought he found out." I lied. She hit my on the top of my head. "Ouch!" I rubbed my black hair. "It was just a joke."

"On the Batman. How would you like it if I started playing jokes on you?"

"I would laugh if they were funny. I would feel the aster!" She rolled her eyes. I smirked. "Oh, before I forget can I borrow the bio ship?"

"What about the R cycle?""Crazy mission, dealing with fire, not a good mix." She nodded.

"Sure go ahead, just be back in like an hour." She and I walked to the bio ship. With a wave of Miss. M's arm the ship woke up, she doubled in size.

"Thanks, Miss. M! See you later." I waved and drove to off to Jump City. Before I reached Jump City, I stopped. As I hacked the computers of the Justice League, Cave, the Bio Ship, and Bat Cave to erase all ways to track me, I felt guilty leaving without telling anyone why I was leaving. Once I got there, I jumped out the bio ship and set it on auto pilot back to the cave. The first thing I did was find I police station. Hacking the police, was easier than I thought. I heard the Jump City was low tech, but I never thought it would be this low. Now I could fight crime on my own. I still had rough details to figure out, but I will make it work. Right?

Wally's POV:

I flashed into the cave after, I finished all my homework. I had nothing to do. I was always bored, but I knew I could count on one guy to be there for me, Robin. I went pass every room in the cave the he could be in, but he wasn't there. So, I stopped by Miss. Martian.

"Hey, Babe." I smiled and acted all cocky. "Have you seen Robin?"

"He should be back in like 15 minutes tops. He borrowed the bio ship." Then she hit me on the head.

"Ow," I said out of character. "What did you do that for?"

"For filling the Bat cave with bugs! Wally just how-""

Backup, Babe. I never did anything like that. Where did you get that false info?" I slowly explained to her. I was so confused on what she was talking about. She looked at me for a moment and thought.

"Please tell me you're joking Wally."

"No, why?" She didn't answer. The bio ship just came and she raced up to it.

"Robin!" She called. "Robin!" After she entered into the ship, I heard a sob.

"Babe?" I called after her. I see her on the floor crying and above on the screen of the bio ship was the word ERROR.

"M'gann?" Connor called her name. "M'gann, what's wrong?" When he got in, the first thing he saw was M'gann crying on my shoulder. "Wally, what did you do?" He yelled. I sighed.

"Nothing. Just calm down. I heard her cry to so I came to check up on her. M'gann, can you tell us what is going on?" She shook her head.

"Please, M'gann. We did to know in order to help." Connor begged.

"Get Batman." She said in between sobs.

A/N What I'm doing is random shout outs. It the review section write your favorite part about this chapter anything and one random thing, that I will include in the next chapter. This is only for one people per chapter. You will have your username created at the top of the time Author's notes too. If I find anything inappropriate then I will not pick it. Plus if I don't have at least 10 different people enter than it won't be in the chapter. ANYTHING RAMDOM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N's Sorry I didn't post sooner. I had writer's block! Plus I was working on my other story! Please read the Author's Notes below. I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice.

Robin's POV

I hid in a dark alley, waiting for something to happen. I couldn't go out of the streets without my civilian clothes. I was not feeling the aster just standing here in the dark.

"Umm... Hi?" a monotone voice said. I turned and grabbed a birdarang from my belt. I was ready to strike at any moment, however when I turned to the person, it was a girl unarmed. I looked at her for a minute, as I still kept my guard up. She wore a navy blue robe that pasted her knees. The hood covered her face.

"Aren't you-" She began to ask.

"Robin." I seriously stated. I put the birdarang down, not aiming at her. However it was still in my hand.

"Raven." She stared at me, with a blank expression on her face. She took off her hood and revealed her purple, short hair and gray skin with a red gem on her forehead. Just as I was going to ask her about the city, a loud CRASH came out of no where. I started to head toward there."Hey" Raven called. "Shouldn't we-"

"Sorry." I looked back at her. "I just got out of a partnership. I don't need someone slowing me down."

"But I could help. We are fighting for the same cause." I sighed she was right. Whatever I faced, it would be better with a person who knew their way around the city. I looked at her with a smirk on my face and nodded. We headed for the sight of the crash

Wally's POV

The whole team was there, except for Artemis. I was paced around the room, while M'gann was in Connor's arms. I still frowned at the thought of them together, but I had Artemis. Bats and Aqualad stood in the middle of the room, as they did research. Rocket comforted Zee as she was crying her eyes out, at the disappearance of Robin.

Recognized Artemis B07

"Finally!" I sighed with relief. She appeared and the team stared at her. "Babe?" I started. "Where have you been!" She gave me the usual that is how you greet your girlfriend look. "Hey." I gave her a quick peck of the lips.

"That's better, Bay watch." She said, while she ran her hand through my hair. I smiled and held her close to me. I needed someone to lean on, until we found Robin. I didn't like to emit it, but I was dying inside. Robin left us, without even telling me. He was my best friend and I lost him. "What is the reason you called my here?" Artemis sounded all serious, which was really sexy on her. She looked around. "Where is Robin?" I evaded eye contact with her. "Wally? Where is Robin?" I gulped. I didn't want to tell her the news. Robin was my best friend and everyone's little kid brother, that was super annoying, but we loved and couldn't live without him.

"He's gone." Connor answered. She pressed herself closer to me, scared of what was going to happened next.

"And we have no clue where to look." Aqualad didn't even look up from the screen. The word ERROR popped up so many times that I couldn't even keep track of it.

"Do we know what happened?" Artemis asked. She had turned cold, after hearing this awful news.

"He borrowed the Bio Ship and never came back." M'gann muttered into Connor's shirt. "This is all my fault." She began to sob again.

"No, M'gann it's not." Connor said stroking her hair. "He would have found some other way out. The Bio Ship was just part of his plan."

"Can't we just track it from there?" Artemis looked at Batman.

"Robin is a master hacker. He hacked the system of the Bio ship and deleted all of this memory. Then locked the back up file with an impossible code." Batman groaned at the screen, not getting the information that he wanted."Meaning, I can't even hack through it." I sighed.

"There most be something we can do? Zatanna, what about that tracking spell you used on the time the world split?" I looked directly at Zatanna, who shook her head.

"Sorry, Wally." Zatanna told me. "That spell only works on magic. Robin didn't use any magic to escape. I can't track him." I groaned and Artemis elbowed me.

"Wally!" She mumbled.

"Hey! Ow, that really hurt!" I stretched out and sighed. "So, What are we going to do?"

Robin's POV

As soon as Raven and I got to the sight of the crash, we both knew it was trouble. There was a big crater in the street, with smoke coming out. A figure got up form the crash. It was a well built man with a gray hoody. He wasn't our problem. The real problem was the girl who was fighting him. She had pink hair and nearly white skin.

"Come on." She purred. "I thought you were a big boy? Can't you take a little bad luck?"

"Oh, hell no you didn't!" The man screamed. "You come here and you trash my neighborhood and now you're insulting me!" The man came in for a punch, but she dodge in easily by doing some backhand springs. She deviously smile. Her eyes glowed pink and pink arcs shot out of her hands. This hit the man and flew him backwards, tearing off his gray hoody. He was an African-American man, half robot. He was a cyborg.

"Let's Go, Raven!" I said as I leaped into battle. I could hear her sigh after I said that.

"Who are you?" The man said. The girl with pink hair and the man looked confused.

"Robin, I'm here to help." I said keeping my guard up.

"Shouldn't you be in-"

"Just moved here." I clinched my teeth. "Now get traught or get dead."

"Traught?" He said, but I was already gone into hiding, at a high altitude, in the shadows. I was ready to strike at the perfect time. "Thanks for the help, dude!" The man called. I wickedly laughed. Everyone looked around for the source of the sound.

"Where did he go?" The girl hissed. I jumped off the building with some birdarangs in my hand and easily hit her.

"Now! Go!" I yelled to the man, but he was wondering what on earth just happened. Instead, a green goat rammed the pink headed girl. I landed on feet, the green goat turned into a human like form. "Thanks." I said to the green boy. He wore a mask over his head. You could see his eyes and the lower part of his face. His body was green and his ears were pointed.

"Beast Boy, at your service!" He stared at me for a second. "HOLY SITUATION, BATMAN!" His eyes lit up. I frowned at that comment though. I didn't like the mention of Bats. "You're-"

"Robin, I know." I laughed. "Beast Boy was it?"

"Holy macaroni! You remembered my name! Should you be in-"

"Just moved here." I wondered how many times I would have to answer the same question. I looked over to the girl that we were battling and she was gone. I sighed, first time working without Bats and I let the bad guy get away. "Thanks for the help." I started to walk away.

"You're going after her, aren't you." Raven called.

"Look, I'm whelmed that you guys helped me. I just went solo and I'm not looking for a team right now."

"Traught, now whelmed? What language do you speak?" The man called. I ignored that questioned and continued walking.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Cyborg." The man reply.

"Raven."

"Okay now that we all know each other we should, find that girl."

"Jinx." Cyborg said. "She part of this group called the Brotherhood of Evil. Rumor has it that they captured, a Tamaranean girl there." I turned back around, and looked at Cyborg.

"Tamaranean?" I asked.

"A type of alien that comes from the world of Tarmaran. This is the only one on earth." Raven explained.

"And if the Brotherhood of Evil can get this girl to be on their side. Then we are all screwed." Cyborg finished. "If you think in your crazy, little, ninja brain on yours, that you can do it on your own. Then you're crazy!"

"I guess, I could team up just this once." I smirked.

A/N's: I was really sad that no one did my challenge. So, instead of doing that again, I will take the time and say this:

Thank you to everyone who have follows and favorites this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N's A BIG THANKS to helloxx234 and Rosekittylol for reviewing! :) Another Thanks to Aliinna, Amazing Death, LostDove11, Rosekittylol, flutepruncess95, nevtanis, and worldwanderer2.0 for following this story. Also Thanks you to Imagination Queen, Liberty-Chan-123, edgar12345, feartheunknownperson, kekejo99, and ondkids for adding this story to their favorite list! Last Thanks, I promise, to everyone who takes the time and reads this story! :) I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans.

Wally's POV

"Nothing." Aqualad said with a disappointed look on his face. "There is nothing we can do. Wally, I know that it's unfortunate that Robin left, but the team is going to have move on and-"

"And what?" I interrupted him. "Replace him! Robin is an important part of our team, he is family to all of us! We need to search for him! We can't give up so easily, Kaldur. Let me have one day to search the country. Please, we need him back with. We need him home." I could feel the emotions swell up in me. Tears, built up in my eyes, I was trying so hard to suppress them.

"Wally, we understand what you're feeling, but this is Robin's choice. What are you going to do when you find him?" Aqualad asked.

"I don't know." I clinched my fists. "We just need to have him back, Kaldur, please let me go. I won't bother you with-"

"Team, I have a mission for you." Batman interrupted. The screen showed a picture of some people I had no clue were.

"Are you serious, Bats? You're sending us on a mission when we just lost Robin?" I stared at him waiting for some sort of reaction. However, he ignored my comment.

"This is the Brotherhood of Evil. We think they could have something to with the Light's plan, like the Injustice League. So, we have been keeping track on them. They have captured a Tamaranean girl." Batman monotony said, as a picture of the girl popped up of the screen. My eyes budged.

"Is that the babe we are saving?" I said dreamily. Artemis looked really ticked off by that comment. I sighed. "I still love ya, Babe." I stroked her hair. "There is no reason to worry." She smiled, as we stared into each others eyes.

"This mission," Batman continued. "Is to rescue this girl and make sure she doesn't join the Brotherhood of Evil. This mission requires a small group because the Brotherhood of Evil is known to have high security. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Superboy will go on the mission." We looked at each other and nodded. We were the only ones that were crying madly, but for Rocket who was had her hands full with M'gann and Zatanna.

"Where are we going?" Superboy asked.

"Jump City." I sighed.

"This isn't going the same without Robin. There is no aster without him."

Robin's POV

"The question is where do we start?" I thought out loud, as I paced back and forth. "Is there anyway to find where the Brotherhood of Evil is hiding?" I really focussed on the problem, as the others stared at me. "What about the girl, Jinx? Can't we follow her and shouldn't that lead us to them?" They all looked at me and nodded.

"She's near." Raven stared off into the distance. We all looked at her for a moment confused on what just happened. "What?" She looked uncomfortable. "I can since things."

"I can see if I can pick up her sent!" Beast Boy brightly smiled. Then turned into a green bloodhound sniffing the area.

"And I can track her heartbeat." Cyborg pulled out a heart rate chart on his arm and started searching.

"Okay, then." I said feeling useless in this situation. Beast Boy turned back into his human form.

"I found her scent!" He smiled, feeling proud of what he done. Then he turned right back into a dog and started leading the way.

"I have got a lock on her heartbeat." Cyborg said following Beast Boy.

"Alright then, Let's go feel the aster!" I stated.

"Dude, don't say that." Cyborg told me.

"Robin, I don't think you are using it right in that sentence." Raven glared at me. I sighed.

"Let's just go."

Wally's POV

We were in the Bio Ship, also there.

"I can't believe, we are going to Jump CIty! We should be looking for Robin!" I ranted and probably repeated over 50 times. Connor groaned.

"Wally, I know that you're upset, but please just focus on the mission." Artemis kept her eyes on the sky. Even she didn't have the nicest tone now. "Besides, we are here. Drop zone guys."

Robin's POV

Raven used her dark energy to transport us in the building, that Jinx lead us to. We decide it was better to investigate the area first.

"That was so creepy." Beast Boy shivered. Raven sighed "No, creepy is a good thing!" Beast was waving around his hand!

"Dude, just be quite." Cyborg warned.

"You called me, dude. Coooooooool!" Beast Boy smiled. I looked around the corner and signaled to move in. We went around the corner and then we had it.

Wally's POV

We found the building easily.

"Secure the perimeter." Aqualad told me. I ran around the build, checking out every major point of entrance."There are three guards at each door, and the doors looks like it needs to hacked. Where did Artemis go?" He pointed up to the roof.

"Artemis to Team." Artemis called in by radio. "There is an opened vent up here." We looked at each other and choice our own way up. Aqualad by water, Superboy by one jump, and me, trying to run up a wall. I was lucky that Artemis was there to catch me.

"Thanks, Babe." She rolled her eyes and pulled me up. We went into the vent and jumped down the wall. Aqualad looked around the corner and signaled to move in. Of coarse, I took the lead. Then the best thing possible happened!

A/N's Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N's Sorry for the delay! Thanks for everyone for waiting! :)

Robin's POVI hit the wall, hard. My head throbbed, as I rubbed it. There I sat in a large crater in the wall. It took me a moment to realize something. What hit me? I stared over to the other side. There was Wally! He rubbed his spiky, red hair, as he sat on the floor. Oh crap. I was screwed. I was about to do my normal ninja trick and vanish without a trace. However, I couldn't move. My bones throbbed, as I tried to stand up. There was nothing I could have done. I was caught and dead. I sat back down and longed in my defeat.

"Robin!" Wally called. He flashed right over to me and gave my a death hug. "Dude! Where have you been! What the hell were you thinking leaving us!" I pushed him away. "Rob." He trailed off.

Wally's POV

I have found Robin! Well, more like ran into him by accident. I never thought I would find him again. I was worried sick. However, he pushed me away. He was pale and his face longed in defeat. My stomach jerked.

"Get off of me." He mumbled. He wouldn't even look at me. I could tell under the mask, his eyes were cold and hard. They weren't playful, young, and naive anymore.

"Dude?" A voice called. Within seconds, the team and I were out there in defense mode. I was ready to run. Artemis had her crossbow, while Aqualad had two water swords in his hand. Superboy stood there with a fierce look on his face. It was also like he had heat vision. However, they stared at Robin. Artemis grabbed my hand and squeezed it. This was hard for me, too. Robin already had another team. My best friend replaced me in a day."Step into the light." Aqualad called.

Robin's POV

They glared at me. Aqualad, Superboy, and Artemis looked at me with the same disappointed look on their face. It was the same as Bats when I was shot in my right shoulder. However, they were all ready to attack. I hoped that my team would be smart enough to know that they were no match for the four of them. With me injured, it was three versus four, maybe five with Miss. M in the shadows. Beast Boy stepped out of the shadows with his hands up, while Raven and Cyborg followed.

"We don't want to fight." Raven told them. They all stared at me, I was the reason that all of them were together.

"Care to explain, Robin." Artemis turned to me. I laughed. I was in hell. I looked over at my new team. They looked just as disappointed at me as my old team.

"Bats kicked me out." I sighed.

Wally's POV

Blood drained from my face, I stared at him. For once I was speechless. My best friend, the one with all the experience, was kicked out. The others weren't taking this well at all either.

"You can still-" Aqualad started.

"No, Aqualad, I can't" He shook his head. "I don't want to see Bats ever again."

Robin's POV

I could feel tear start to swell up in my eyes, under my mask.

"Rob, please let us help." Wally pleaded. I looked at him for a minute.

"Wally," I started. "I can't go back." I could tell what he thought. Dude, you're coming back with me if I have to beat the crap out of you. I smirked

"Umm guys?" Raven said. "There are three people coming." We all looked at in the direction, Raven motioned to. The shadows on the wall look like Jinx, a small boy, and a well built man.

"Shit." I mumbled.

Wally's POV

Three people were came out of the hall, they laughed. Then they saw us. It was a girl, a kid, and a man. The girl I couldn't take my eyes off. She took my breathe away with just one look at me. Then I snapped out of it. I was with Artemis. Artemis is my girlfriend. It's just the this girl some so beautiful. She was prettier than M'gann and Artemis. Her pink and my red hair would make the perfect couple. I smiled. However, the next thing I realized I was on the floor next the Robin. He shaking me and yelled."WALLY, SNAP OUT IT!"

Robin's POV

I shook Wally as hard I could. I don't know what came over him. He didn't move. Once the battle began, he was out of it. The team worked perfectly together. Unfortunately, we were getting our ass kicked. We needed Wally to actually help.

"Raven get us out of here." I called. She looked over at me and nodded. "Everyone get close together!" I throw a flash disk over at Jinx and her friends. Then we all the went into a vortex of black.

Wally's PO

"Waaaaaaaaaaaally!" A voice called. "Waaaaaaaaaaally!" It called again. "WALLY!" It screamed. Then I noticed that Artemis was standing over me.

"Hey Babe-" I started

"Don't even start with that, Wally! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, Babe." I pecked her on the check. "I'm just a little distracted." I looked over at Robin, who Raven was healing

"Thanks." He smirked and laughed. "I feel the aster now!" Raven sighed.

"Way to stay traught, there." I told him. He smiled. Even though he ran away from the team we were still best friends. I smiled. "This is going to be an asterous day."

A/N's Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin's POV

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be separated from my team. My old one at least, not my new one. I tried to cut the bonds with my birdarang, but it wasn't sharp enough. I smiled.

"This is one asterous day." I exclaimed. I got up and started to walk away. I wanted to stay back and ask so many questions. However, I knew they wanted to do the same. I wanted to evade that one question. What happened between Bats and I?

"Rob!" Wally called. Then he ran in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"Completing my mission." I answered, as I gestured the team to come.

"What mission?" Wally asked. I pushed Wally aside and started to move forward. After a few steps Artemis called.

"Don't tell me your after her?" Artemis put a hand on her hip. I turned back.

"You, too huh? So, Bats didn't find me." I answered. I hurt by that. I was his only son and he didn't even send a team to come a search for me. I could feel my heartbeat now.

"Yes, that is the truth." Aqualad sighed.

"But we were did everything we could." Superboy said.

"Dude, are you getting any of this?" Beast boy whispered behind me to Cyborg, who shushed him.

"BB, this getting good. Where is popcorn when you need it?" Cyborg asked. Everyone ignored him, however Beast Boy laughed. I looked over at them. I was about to give them the Bat glare, however Raven seemed to be doing my job for me. I went back to my conversation.

"Rob, you should know how much Kid Mouth over here kept yelling at Batman." My eyes widen. I could feel my heart break into a million pieces. Even though I ditched Wally and didn't tell him where I was going, he still cared about me. He is my brother. Even though it's been less then a day, I missed him so much.

"Dude, it's true. I took on Bats so I, I mean we, could get you back. You belong of this team Rob." I turned away. I wanted to go back with all my heart. I had known everyone since I was nine. They were my family. However, I had to shake that feeling. My mission was 1. To get the Tamaranean girl and 2. Most importantly, win back Batman trust and get his respect.

"We are still going after her, aren't we?" Raven asked. I nodded and smiled.

"GOING AFTER WHO!" Wally asked.

"Wow, Kid Idiot. The answer you should know. I will give you a hint. What is our mission?"

Wally's POV

Then it clicked. I knew the answer.

"You're going after the Tamaranean girl!" He laughed.

"It took you long enough to figure that out, Kid Genius." I turned to Aqualad.

"Then why don't we just team up?" However it was too late. When I turned back, they were gone. "Rob? ROB!" I was about to zip around to building, but Aqualad stopped me.

"No, Kid. Let him go."

"But Kaldur-" I started.

"He's after the same thing that we are so..." Superboy cut me off.

"So... What?" I asked. Artemis groaned and glared at me. She shook her head in a disappointed, but sexy way.

"So, if we find the Tamaranean girl then we find Robin." She finished. I stared at her. I thought this through and smiled.

"Come on! Let's move it people." I was pumped up. However, I didn't look where I was going. I bumped into a big musical man.

"Umm..." I started. "Sorry?" He smiled at me and laughed. I was dead because behind him was another person. Even though he was half his size, I could let by the look on his face that he was trouble.

Robin's POV

When KF turned back to Kaldur, I threw a smoke bomb and had Raven get us out of there. We were in another hallway, I need to prove myself and step up as leader.

"We need a plan." I stated. "Can-"

"Wait." Cyborg put a hand up. "Who died and make you leader?"

"I have the most experience on this team." I yelled.

"You're immature, disappear without warning, and left your other team." He told me in a cocky way.

"Yeah.." Raven stated in monotone. "How do we know that we can trust you? After awhile will you just leave we?" I was about to answer her questions when Beast Boy started to ask more.

"And how do you feel about tofu?" Beast Boy asked. We all raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "What?!" We just stood there and shook our heads.

"That's more wrong then Robin saying aster." Raven replied.

"Hey!"

A/N's Thanks for reading! Please reveiw below so I know you guy like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wally's POV

"Look at the tiny pipsqueaks we have, Gizmo." The bigger man laughed to the smaller one. Both of them smiled.

"Yeah, these snot bags will never take us, Mammoth." Gizmo laughed.

"Do you know who you're up against?" I smirked. "Kid Flash, fastest kid alive." Mammoth looked at me cluelessly.

"I thought he was Speedy." I face palmed myself. I heard Artemis laugh in the background.

"No, that's Green Arrow's sidekick. I know for sure this one is named Flash Junior." Gizmo told Mammoth. I pissed off.

"My name is Kid Flash!" I yelled. "Seriously, is it that to remember!"

"Whatever, asshole, you are still going down." Gizmo smiled and he jumped up. Out of his backpack came four long spider legs, that elevated him about five feet taller than he was. During that, Mammoth, attacked me we were in a somewhat wrestling match. In my case, it was like a handicapped kid trying to out run Flash. Unfortunately, I was pushed back farther and farther. I couldn't see what the rest of the team was doing. I think they were all busy will Gizmo's high tech. They were probably more high tech then the Batcave.

"What you are call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth laughed. Then Gizmo jumped me from no where.

"Doomed." Before I knew it, I was flying down the hallways. I turned left and right, as I zigzagged down each path.

"Dammit." I muttered. I couldn't reach the rocket. Also, I couldn't control where I was going. The next thing I knew, there was a sandwich. It was me, a girl, and the wall.

"Get off of me!" She yelled, as she shot pink beams off her hand. One of them hit the rocket, deactivating it. I smiled. I was glad to get off that ride.

"Thanks, Babe." I smoothly said. Then I realized it was the same girl from before. The one who jumped us.

Robin's POV

"Okay, I know that I just left my other team." I started. I looked at all of them. Raven and Cyborg were listening to what I had to say, but Beast Boy not so much. "However, I'm here now. I'm going to put in 100%. Let my lead this team. Give me a chance, so I can prove to you that I can do this. Look, if you guys don't like my as leader after this mission, I will happily step down." Raven cracked a smile, while Cyborg nodded along with Beast Boy.

"On one condition," Cyborg said. "You can't use any of those words." I frown, then laughed.

"No need to start a bellum." (antebellum, ante meaning before the then bellum meaning war)

"That's what I mean." I rolled my eyes under my mask, then sighed.

"Fine."

"Other condition," Raven said. "Get Beast to take off his goofy mask."

"Goofy?" Beast Boy squeaked. "You think my mask is goofy." All of us nodded. "But what about my secret identity like Robin?"

"What secret identity? You're green, have fangs, and pointy ears?" For once, Beast Boy was speechless.

"Then why does Robin get a mask?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Maybe it's because Robin can pull off a secret identity, by not being green." Cyborg explained. After Beast Boy gave it some thought. He took off his mask.

"Okay, team." I smiled. "Can any of you pick up her location?" I looked around.

"She's behind that door." Raven pointed to the door down the hall. There was two guards standing watch. I could easily take them out.

"Okay, team lets move in. Raven and Beast Boy take the guard of the left. Cyborg and I will take the other one. Do this job as fast as possible without killing anyone, just knocking them out. Understand?" They nodded. Within thirty seconds the guards fell to the ground. "Nice work team." I smiled as I started to hack the lock on the door. "Okay we are in." We went through the door with our guard up. The room was empty, but there was another door in the other side. They was a loud bang that came across from the room. Language that I didn't understand also came in that direction.

"Do you guys know what she is saying?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not a clue." Raven answered. Cyborg shook his head.

"I have learned so many languages in my life. However that isn't even close to one I speak." I frowned. I wondered what she was saying. Each alien I have met before had spoken English. This one was different. Another bang hit the door inside. Screams followed the bang and rang around the room. One more bang and the door fell to the floor. It rattled as it shook the ground. There stood a beautiful golden skin girl with red long hair. Her eyes were beaming green, while her hands were cuffed together. She yelled and yelled in the language no one understood. I put my hands up and moved a little closer to her. She quickly put her guard up.

"Easy now." I calmly said. "I'm not here to hurt you." I reached down into my belt and pulled out a pick. "See? It is just going to help." The cuffs fell to the ground which made a long bang. Before I was able to do anything else our lips met. My eyes bulged, as she kissed me passionately. However, she let go and pushed me to the floor. I was speechless, but she wasn't.

"As I think they say on your planet, thanks." She frowned. Then started to fly away.

"Wait!" I called. "W-"

She cut me off. "I said the thanks. So, if you do go after me then you should be the destroyed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wally's POV

"I guess it's my lucky day." I smiled, as the pink head girl look disguised. She so wanted me.

"I'm nothing, but bad luck." she sighed. I wished that there was something I could do. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You can't be all bad, babe. You're smarter than that." She turned to me. Glazing deeply into her pink eyes, I could feel my heart racing. "Come with me. Together we can be justice." The thought never came to me, that I was with Artemis. The question is was a cheating on her or helping someone to the other side. The right side.

"Is this where you try and convert me because you're wasting your time."

"When you are as fast as me then time is what you have plenty of." I smile. There was something different about her then the rest of the villains. She had this look. A look that she just wanted to get out of her life and start over fresh.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Kid Flash. Fastest kid alive." I smiled. I leaned closer in. We were right next to each other. My heart started racing even faster. We came closer and closer. However, she pulled away scared about what was next to happen.

"It's too late for me anyways." she sighed. Her eyes were fixed down the hallway.

"It's never too late." I came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. I wasn't really thinking about how I should be getting back to the Team. Not ever how into impress her. I would thinking with my heart. It was a change. A better change.

"What about Master Blood? He would come after me." She turn toward me with worried eyes.

"Let me worry about him." I whispered. She didn't relax though. She still had that worried look in her eyes.

"Where will I go? What will I do?"

"Trust me." She leaned in and so did I. We kissed. For a second, I felt good about myself. For that moment, I knew that I was doing something good. Looking back, I was going to be dead. She pulled back for a second. Even I could tell she was thinking what did I do? The same question was in my head after this all happened. I just cheated on my girlfriend with her. She was beautiful and I could have helped her.

"On second thought, Nah." She smiled, as he rose her hand. Pink bolt waves came out hitting me back. It didn't just hurt, but it also broke my heart. Then the thought finally came to me: Artemis. Artemis was going to kill me. She hated whenever I looked at M'gann the wrong way. However, this time I crossed the line. I kissed ... I didn't even know her name. This wasn't a good feeling anymore. It was a nightmare. I would have asked her what her name was however I was a little busy dodging her waves of hexes. "You know for someone so fast. You kinda slow." She grinned evilly. That tore out my heart. Yes, I'm smart. Okay, only in science, but includes chemistry. Something I thought we had.

Robin's POV

I probably sat there for a while. Thinking about everything that happened. I finally got up and brushed myself off. "We have to go after her." I ordered.

"Yeah, so he can get another kiss." Cyborg muttered to Beast Boy, who giggled. I chose to ignore that comment and focus of the situation at hand.

"The other Team is going to find her if we don't move it." I yelled.

"Why is so important you beat the other Team?" Raven asked. She didn't seem to care that much on what I was doing.

"Yeah, why are you obsessing other the other Team getting ahead and not the girl." Cyborg snapped. Beast Boy laughed.

"Why Robin? Shouldn't you be trying to find the pretty girl?" That word. Why. The same word that Batman used. Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you have your head focused 100% here? Why didn't follow this direct order?"How come Robin?" Beast Boy asked. More of Batman's questions ran through my head. How is it possible for you to become leader of the Team if you're focused? I zoned outed to what was really is happening. I was so unfocused. I couldn't lead a team while fighting my inter demons or just a demon. What should I do? My team doesn't trust me. My old team is after me. However the worst part of it is that girl got away. Maybe Batman is right. I should hang up my cape.

Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay. I still been out with a concussion :P

Question? Spitfire or Flinx?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Sorry this took so long, but I had a rough year at school so I was showered by makeup work. But I'm back! When school starts up again I will hopefully be able to write still!

Wally's POV

So, I'm dodging her hexes when a trip over myself and now I'm on the ground, with a broken heart, half guilty about what I did, and this gorgeous pink hair girl having her hand about a foot in front of my face. She laughed, "Can someone who can't even run straight call himself a superhero?"

"Oh yeah!" I yelled, I know nice comeback. "How about this!" I grabbed her forearm then I stood up to backflip her. She crashed to the floor however I was out of there by then.

Robin's POV

"STOP IT!" I yelled. "You. will. listen to me. So, at first after I saw my old team I just seem to think of this as a race, but I'm focussed now and even if the other team gets to her first then so be it. They're good people, but that won't change anything! If we fail this mission or not! I'm this team now 110%!" They all stood there looking at me wondering what just I said. It was about 30 seconds, however it felt about hours. My heart was pounding

"Let's go after her." Raven said coldly as the rest followed, but I stood there.

"Yo Robin! You coming?" Cyborg called I smiled and ran to keep up with them.

"So are any of you are tracking her?" I asked. They all looked at each other and sighed. I guessed not. Beast Boy ran back that to handcuffs, as he turned into a dog.

"Got it!" He smiled and began running off down the halls and turning a left.

"Come on that's GO!" I said while running after Beast Boy.

Wally's POV

Okay I was lost. After throwing Miss. Bubblegum, that's what I decided to call her until I know her name, on the floor, I ran for in however due to the position I was in I had no choice, but to run in the wrong direction. Well, it was that or "Miss. Bubblegum and Heartbreak" might kill me. I'm off my game with cheating on Artemis, having Robin gone and replace me, and now having Miss. Bubblegum stole my heart... ISN'T LIFE GREAT! I stopped when I knew that I was far enough away. I tried my com.

"Kid Flash to Aqualad."

"-Static-"

"Dammit." I said as I hit to wall. It had to be jammed. Now how am I suppose to find my team or the Tamaranean? And with Miss. Bubblegum running around I'm dead. With her anywhere near me, I can't fight. Every time I see her, my heart starts pounding and I start to act stupid. Now I know what you are thinking, and SHUT UP! You don't need to start being like Artemis. Where was I? Right I just can't think about what to do when I'm near her. I guess my feelings get it the way.

Robin's POV

After running and taking down every once and while a few guards we finally caught up to the Tamaranean. Let's just say what she was doing wasn't pretty.

Wally's POV

My emotions were still swirling around, but I finally got a hold on myself. I started walking around trying to figure out where to go. I turned right and then I started to I run, however I ran into a girl with golden skin. BOOM! I was on the floor while she floated above me. Was she the Tamaranean? I mean she did look like the picture I saw early. I guess so. She picked me up by my costume.

"I. told. you not do the following. You humans need to learn to that Tamaraneans aren't taken lightly. Prepare to be destroy." She raged.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, babe, but we can-" SMASH! I was slammed into the floor. Then she started shooting green energy balls at me. If only my com was working or something I would be able to call for backup. She bashed me into the wall and started beating the crap out of 's POVIt was Wally and the Tamaranean girl. She was beating the crap out of him. Then he started vibrating his molecules burning her hand, that was around his throat. However, she is didn't seem to mind because Wally only could keep it up for less then 10 seconds. He wasn't very good at that, every time he tries to go though walls he gets a bloody nose.

"Should we help him?" Beast Boy asked, as he turned to me.

"If you promise to go after me when he kidnaps me." I replied with a grin, half kidding, but mostly serious. "Okay team let's Go! However, don't hurt her though just separate them." Before we could do anything. Raven lifted her hands, her eyes glowed black and she said.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Then the golden girl was trapped by a ring of black magic. "YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" The girl roared. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Robin!" Wally ran toward me and hugged tight.

"Are we going to do this each time we meet?" I asked. "Can you get off?" I shoved him aside. I turned to Raven. "Please let her down."

"WHAT! Man are you crazy! Are you seriously letting her go after we went though all this trouble to get to in the first place?" Cyborg gave me a look like I was out of my mind, but I wasn't. You have to trust someone else to gain their trust. I know that deep inside she's scared or something because she was taken off her planet and placed into a new one. I stood right new to her and gulped.

"Look, we're trying to be nice to you. Remember we are friends and we are trying to get you out of this terrible place. Trust me you don't want to stay here. The Brotherhood of Evil isn't a nice place, They will use you. We can help you."

"Nice, what is this nice? We don't have this word on my planet. Closest word is "ruthà" which means weak." She hissed, going toward us with her energy balls over her hands and her eyes were glowing green. We were backing up slowly with our hands up, showing we didn't mean harm.

"Look, around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why Brotherhood of Evil took you as prisoner." She lower her hands and her eyes stopped glowing.

"Not prisoner, slave. To what they told me for I understand their leader Brother Blood wants to use me as a pawn for the trading. A pawn to take over my planet then yours." The blood drained from my face. I had nothing to say, and for once Wally didn't either. For that moment we were all silent.

"Then they won't have you. Not if I have anything to do if it." I smiled at her.

"Don't you mean we?" Beast Boy asked. I turned to him and then Wally.

"Yeah, we meaning all of us."

AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) I hope to update soon.

But Here's the question to you:

What do you think about Teen Titans Go?

I personally don't like it because all the character development was lost between the gap in the two series. And I liked Raven before. Her darkness was something you needed to learn to live with, but once you did you liked her as a character. Plus, where we last saw, Starfire and Robin were dating. So, I would want to see how they would break up, due to the fact Dick Grayson is terrible at relationships. :P


End file.
